Kingdom Kunouchi's
by Lexi-Sama
Summary: Naruto and his friends had always dreamed of life beyond their village, but when they get their wish what will become of their friendship, and what adventures await them? A Kingdom Hearts story; Naruto style.


**Koniouchi Hearts;; [A Kingdom Hearts story; Naruto style.**

**Summery;; **Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had always dreamed of discovering villages outside of their own. There dream was to explore the unkown togeather, though when the wish of exploring becomes reality the dream of doing it togeather is forfitted. All the while mysterious beings begin appearing, Naruto is told he and he alone has the power to stop these things.

Naruto, a boy still in the prime of his youth must now set out on the adventure of a lifetime! To find his friends! To save the villages from these 'Anti-Ninja' and to realalize the power within himself!!

**Chapter one;**

* * *

"Naruto, Hurry up slow poke!" 

A time of innocents, pureity and Love.

"I'm Coming, Sakura, slow down!"

The hearts of the young, eternal and bright.

"Hey Sasuke! If you don't run we'll never make it!"

The untiy of friends, the bliss of togeatherness.

"Shut it, Dobe, I'm not wasting MY energy running!"

Naruto Uzamaki had always been a pretty happy, normal child, though he never knew his parents and grew up somewhat of an outcast, he had gained friends, real true friends for whom he cared for dearly, Sasuke and Sakura. They where, what he considered, his saviors, and he loved them.

"Ahh, the Ramen shop isn't closed yet-- phew." Naruto layed his hand across the bar table, quickly attracting the ramen bar's owner.

"What'll you have, Naruto, Sakura?" Ichiraku nodded his head to the pink haired girl as she entered and came casulaly to Naruto's side.

"The usual, Ichiraku!" Naruto took a seat in the bar stool, kicking the one next to him out a bit to coax Sakura into sitting next to him.

"I guess I'll have the same, sir" Sakura smiled, excepting the chair.

"Yeah, and Give me Miso, Ichiraku." Sasuke slid the drap over and entered the bar, sitting down next to Sakura, and putting his head against the bar.

"I feel like shit, it's FAR to hot out."

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out from across Sakura.

"Yes" Sasuke answered, 10 volumes calmer "What is it, Dobe?"

"There's supossed to be a medior shower tonight!"

"You know, they say if you watch a medior shower with the person you love, the stars grant you'r deepest wishes and if you'r heart truely wishes you will spend the rest of you'r life togeather. now wouldn't you love to do that with Sakura, Naruto?"

a small blush washed the young Orange-Haired boys face.

"Well, I--"

"Ramen's ready, guys!"

* * *

"Let me in, dobe!"

a hard pounding, from which a source Naruto could not point out in the daze of sleep, made him rustle.

"NARUTO! OPEN THE FUCKING WINDOW!"

"Humm?" Naruto tuned over on his side, starring at the glass paynes being violated by two large hands.

"Sasuke...-Teme...?"

"Yes, Yes, it's me! can you let me in now?!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Naruto got up from his bed, his bare skin hitting the air, caused him a sharp intake.

"Here," he softly grunted, tossing the window open and turning to his dresser.

"Ohh, man, it's cold out!"

"Hummh, It was to hot out this morning, now it's too cold? you sure are high maintace." Naruto pulled a tee-shirt over himself, one that was atleast 4 sizes to big, after it was past his hips he spinned to Sasuke "I feel bad for the girl that gets you."

"Shut it, Dobe, I came here to talk to you."

"Yeah" Naruto said with an innocents "What?" not bothering with any pants, he sat down carelessly next to Sasuke.

"Nauto, I want to get out of this place, I want to leave this place and never come back."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had wanted to run away sense they where little. They had been confined to Konoha sense they where born, they where brought up to know nothing but the four walls they lived in. Other villages where rarley tought about, and sometimes they wondered if they even existed. They where so rarley discussed it came to a point where it was the curriousity of there existance that brought on this lifelong dream of leaving Konoha.

"And how are supposed to get out of here, huh? The Anbu will find us, and we'll DEFFINITLY get introuble for trying to run away."

"We can get around them! I heard there learder just died, leaving them at a serious disadvantage. Com'on, let's get Sakura and go tonight."

A million and two thoughts and worried invaded Naruto's mind. there where so many risks... and at the same time this is the advantage they had been waiting for. If they where ever serious about leaveing, there would be no better night. It was a moment of pure spontinaity and he had not thought it through all the way, inturn, his heart spoke inplace of his brain; his want before logic.

"Uhh, uhmm... Fine, alright." Naruto, in almost a pained expression jumped off the bed, and threw his pants on, not wanting to wast any time, for logic would catch up eventually and if he was to really leave he'd have to beat it.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke, where brought up in a village where most youth where ninja, so natural they had the grace needed to sneak around the village at 3 in the morning without being detected. The jump to Sakura's balcony had seemed easier on every other night but that, but none the less, they had gotton up there.

"She's..."

The two walked into her bedroom finding it completely empty.

"... Not here" sasuke finished Naruto's sentence.

"Shit, this isn't like her, Sasuke, we have to go find her!"

Barley finishing his sentence Naruto was out the door, running around the village, Sasuke barely trailing. Naruto had finally come to a spot him and Sakura had sat and talked at for years, behind the Academy, it was a trail to the woods, a small opening that let all the light in on a sunny day, while still being partly hidden by the trees. It was a beautiful place, Naruto requently whent there to think, untill Sakura found him there oneday and started joining him.

"SAKURA!" sasuke yelled, leaving his 'quiet, stealthy disposition' at the road.

"SAKURAAA-CHANN!" Naruto chimed in, poking around a bit.

"Naruto! Naruto, Sasuke! We cannot be affraid."

Sakura appeared at the beginning of the woods, the moon light hitting her cheeks, creating an almost heavenly aura around her.

"Sakura! why are you here?" Naruto asked, extening a hand in her direction.

She ignored his question completely.

"Tonight... we... WE CAN FINALLY LEAVE." She began to pace, almost in a thinking state. "Though, if we do leave, will we ever be able to return?!?"

she turned her face to the sky, furthering her appearance and solidifying her prescence.

"But this might be our only chance, there's no turning back, we can't be scared, WE CAN'T BE SCARED OF THE DARKNESS, NARUTO!"

It was an eerie light, a light that scared the two boys, looking at the girl they'd known there whole lives, looking at a person they'd laughed with, shared secrets and memories with, looking at there friend...and, yet, they where still where frightened. This light beaming down, almost possesing the girl, made them frightened, even of someone they loved.

"Come."

Her hand opened, he arm extended, though, all Naruto and Sasuke could do was back up. It was almost as though she had never expected them to take it, because with that she had fallen into darkness.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed in unison.

As they where running to where they friend previously was they started to seperate, the sky alit with meteors and begin raining down causing darkness which began overtaking them, aswell.

"Naruto!! My hand!! grab my hand!" Sasuke tryed to grab Naruto, for he was sinking as well.

"SASUKE!" Naruto came withing inches of his friends hand, reaching and grabbing to no avail, before their fingurers could touch Sasuke got swollowed up, swolled up by the darkness.

* * *

"Uhh, emmm... Am.. I" Naruto looked down, checking if he was completely intact. "...Am I alive?"

Indeed he was, though, the place he was in was completely unfirmilliar to him.

"But Sakura! Sakura and Sasuke! they got swollowed up by the darkness!"

Naruto jumped to his feet, brushing his pants off and taking in his suroundings.

"But... why didn't I? why didn't I get lost in the darkness..."

Naruto didn't know where he was, didn't know where his friends where, and didn't know what was going on, though, that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment, what was troubling him, more, was that he emerged from the depths of darkness, but his friends where overtaken by it, he cringed to think of it as a sign, but is that what it was?

Was it, infact, a sign?

* * *

**A/N: **I belive it 2:20 in the morning I'm finishing this. I am so tired, I did this right after going to a con [Katsucon 14 BABY!. My Axel costume on and everything xP. Anyywayyysss, I'm thinking this is going to be a good series, I'm quite excited myself. Lol, I got his idea in the showerr, I was extreamly inspired which doesn't happen offten so I wrote it that day [most of it anyways. 

The only person I ran it by was my 7 year old sister, and while she is informed about Naruto [she actually knows quite alot xD she can only critique me so much, so as always, sugguestions welcome, no flames, and look out for chapter 2.

Thank you all, reviews are what I live for as a writer so please do so.


End file.
